Secret Haus 8
Secret Haus 8 started on June 2, 2019, was the first time that a season was kicked-off on a Sunday. This season is considered as the 8th one even though a previous eighth season was produced. This season marks Kalinda Roberts' comeback as a host after two season without hosting. The specificity of this season is the comeback of contestants from previous seasons and this season are the 'First Boots' from season 1 to 7: Bobby (SH1), Judy (SH2), Jass (SH3), Sabrina (SH4), Estaxo (SH5), Kenny (SH6), Cyril (SH7) This season is the one with the least secrets. Housemates Amandine *'Amandine Fleuret' is 24 years old. Aminata *'Aminata Kissoko' is 19 years old. Anthony *'Anthony Marlot' is 27 years old. He is Johan's ex-Boyfriend. Bobby *'Bobby Dupuis' is 29 years old. He was the first boot of Secret Haus 1 in 2015. Clara *'Clara Kalven' is 20 years old. Cyril *'Cyril Gardo' is 28 years old. He was the first boot of Secret Haus 7 in 2018. Désirée *'Désirée Niamara' is 21 years old. Estaxo *'Estaxo Hortelano' is 37 years old. He was the first boot of Secret Haus 5 in 2017. Hagda *'Hagda Salena' is 30 years old. Jass *'Jass Dalfy' is 28 years old. He was the first boot of Secret Haus 3 in 2016. Johan *'Johan Philippe' is 26 years old. He is Anthony's ex-Boyfriend. Judy *'Judy Lopez' is 36 years old. She was the first boot of Secret Haus 2 in 2015. Kenny *'Kenny Eriksen' is 33 years old. He was the first boot of Secret Haus 6 in 2017. Sabrina *'Sabrina Bintabero' is 32 years old. She was the first boot of Secret Haus 4 in 2016. Susana *'Susana Ramires' is 20 years old. Théo *'Théo Amerlichos' is 23 years old. Vanessa *'Vanessa Tips' is 25 years old. Secrets * We were Estaxo’s fans during ‘’Secret Haus 5’’ (Clara & Désirée) * We are exes (Anthony & Johan) * We are fake friends (Amandine & Vanessa)'' - Day 5 by Hagda.'' * I’m allergic to fruits (Aminata)'' - Day 8 by Johan.'' * I’m a firewoman (Hagda)'' - Day 10 by herself.'' * I’m coulrophobic (Théo) * I have no secret (Susana) Nominations The nominations are based on the two groups "First Boots" vs. "Newbies", each week the both groups fight to get immunity. * Week 1 : For the first week, the First Boots are automatically immune and nominations are between the newbies. The voting question was "Who do you want to boot first ?". ** Day 4 ''': '''Clara had to walk out because of her father's death in the morning. ** Day 5 : Susana entered the House as a new contestant and as a replacement for Clara's walk. * Week 2 : Hagda was booted first and became officially the first boot of Secret Haus 8 on Day 6, therefore she integrated the First Boots group from this week, and does not leave the House. The First Boots and Newbies fought for immunity and the winning group was the First Boots. ** Day 10 : After the nominations, the "Battle of Champions" happened for the first time, the winning group won the power of elimination. They could eliminate directly someone from the game but could use this power only on Day 30. The Newbies won this power. *** Day 10 : Hagda revealed her secret and was punished with a direct nomination on Week 3. ** Day 11 : Through a fight with Johan, Désirée had been violent towards him and has been removed out of the game permanently. Nominations: Results